A drop in the ocean
by DrAnatomy
Summary: They say you're supposed to have a plan. That's how life works, set a goal and work towards it until you die. What if you changed that? What if you are my plan?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**You'll ask for me**

* * *

Callie's POV:

_It was a Sunday afternoon when I first saw her. I was 29 and she was 25. _

__Laying down on my favourite beach towel, I let out a long sigh. My best friend Addison had brought me to the beach without my consent, _obviously_. It's not that I didn't like the beach, it's just that after spending a full week with your two year old son, you had to be exhausted.

Finally opening my eyes, I glanced over to Addie. "So, did you bring me here to relax or to stare at hot guys that are half your age?" I asked simply, raising my eyebrows with a playful smirk.

"Oh, definitely the hot guys!" She replied with a soft chuckle

It was then that a skinny blond approached me. Quickly, I covered my stomach with Addison's beach bag. Since having Benjamin, I couldn't seem to feel confident with my body again.

"Hi, I'm Arizona and my friend over there..." She gestured to an even skinnier blond who waved enthusiastically at us " told me I didn't have the guts to simply come up to you and tell you that you are absolutely gorgeous." Arizona's lips curled into a smile, displaying dimples that could make any heart melt.

I blushed deeply, "Euh...thanks? I've never had a stranger come up to me like that" I laughed nervously.

The woman standing before me was beautiful, the kind of beautiful that you can't stop yourself from thinking kind that makes your life turn around drastically by just looking down at you.

She bit her lip nervously, "Do you happen to like Motorcycles? Because I have one, and you seem like the kind of girl who likes to have wind in her hair, and just go on an adventure with a really, really, really desperate girl who thinks you should say yes?"

Looking over to Addison, she noticed her friend nod slightly and give her a smile. Since Benjamin was with his dad for the weekend, and she had a thing for girls on motorcycles, she agreed. " Actually, yes. Let me just get changed and i'll meet you in the parking lot?"

_Most say I exaggerate when telling our story, but I spent the next month wondering if I would ever see you again. And when I least expected you, you came back. _

* * *

My pager beeped loudly through my bedroom. _urghh, not today. Not on my day off! _opening my eyes slowly and reaching for my pager, I looked at the screen dumbfounded **Addie: Beach lady. 911**. " She came back" I whispered to myself


	2. Gravity

**Hey guys! Last chapter was just a preview of what this series will be about! I'll try to Update every Thursday. Tonight you get 2 chapters because i'm supposed to be studying for finals but...Who doesn't hate studying? Anyway, Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 2**

**Gravity**

**_"Your mamma would kill me for telling that story, you do know that Benjamin?" I looked up at the teenager who chuckled and nodded with a mischievous smile. "Okay, so aunt Addie had just paged me..."_**

* * *

Callie's POV:

I don't remember ever driving so fast. That was it, maybe not in the best of situations, but that was the girl who occupied my mind from day to night. The one that made me crave adventure since she had given me that motorcycle ride up into the mountains. Holding on to her petite waist, feeling her speed up much more than she should have, somehow made me fantasize about the things this woman could make me do. Pulling into Seattle Graces Hospital's parking lot I frantically removed my wedding ring and ran into the hospital. _She came back. _

Arizona's POV:

My eyes fluttered open, doctors where surrounding me and everyone was yelling in a different direction. Slowly, I took in my surroundings when it hit me. The cuts, the difficulty breathing, the doctors...I was on my way to SGH's for a job interview when a car came out of nowhere. "It came out of nowhere" I stated, in complete confusion when I noticed a man by my side.

" Hi, I'm doctor Patterson.. You've been hit by a car, you have two broken ribs and your tibia has unfortunately suffered an open fracture. Don't worry, our best Ortho surgeon is on her way right now. In the mean time, try not to move too much. We've given you high dosage of morphine. " It never ceased to surprise me how bad some doctors were at giving away news. Hi, by the way, you're in really bad shape. But we'll fix you up later!

As I closed my eyes again, raging over the man who had just hit me and the silly thoughts the morphine brought to me, I heard the noise of shuffling feet. Opening my eyes again, I was met with a herd of interns. What really got my attention though, was the woman standing right by my bed side. _My girl_, after that encounter at the beach and my failed attempt at getting her number after that motorcycle ride, I simply tried to forget her. I was done with heartbreaks. And suddenly, when my ribs were cracked and my tibia had broken and pierced through my leg, she was there.

" H-Hi, I'm Doctor Torres. We'll take good care of you" The woman spoke softly and wouldn't break our stare.

"I didn't catch your name."

"What?" She said scrunching up her eyebrows. She was absolutely beautiful and at the same time, adorable.

"Your name. You know i'm Arizona and I know you're something Torres but what's your name?"

The Latina shooed her interns away and smiled at me with a generous smile. " Callie. People call me Callie, but my real name is Calliope."

"Calliope. I think you suit the name perfectly. So you are the orthopaedic surgeons who is supposed to _handle _me?" As Callie blushed and bit her bottom lip, so I decided to take a chance.

"Will you kiss me?" As expected, Calliope looked stunned. Almost as if I had asked exactly what she wanted me to do.

" I- I need to get you into surgery...You're on morphine" Choosing to ignore the sudden outburst the latina thought, _How could she be so spontaneous? The woman has just been hit by a freaking car! What if I wasn't into woman? What if I didn't want to kiss those perfectly soft pink lips...Ah damn. Callie, you have a child. You have a child and a whatever the hell he is. A child and a husband, I guess- but those lips. _

"Okay well, get me into surgery before I bled out and then, I can take you out to dinner and we can kiss" I wasn't sure if it was the way her body moved, or the morphine but I felt intoxicated and this feeling was never going to go away.

* * *

**_"Your momma felt like gravity. She kept pulling me towards her without any effort at all. It was like she already knew what was going to happen in the end." _**

**_"So did you kiss her? After her surgery?"_**

**_"Well that's for next time kiddo. Go to bed now, SAT's are tomorrow!" _**

* * *

**__**Thank you so much for reading :) I know the chapters are short, but I want to know if you guys are liking it before starting anything big! If I get positive reviews, there will be a next (much long) chapter! :) You will slowly get to discover the life of Callie and Arizona, how they met, how they currently are and etc!

Keep reading! Lydia


	3. Living on the edge

Chapter 3

**« Hey dad ! Thanks for picking me up. The moms are still in surgery » Benjamin said, while jumping into his dad's sports car**

**« No problem, so what's new at home with your mom ? Anything good ? » the tall man ruffled his grey hair, looking at himself in the rear view mirror.**

**« She's been telling me the story of how they met. How momma just came around one day and it changed everything» **

**« Is she at the part where Arizona punches me, yet ? » **

* * *

Callie's POV :

I was elbow deep into the adventurous woman's chest cavity but all I could focus on was her previous proposal. Well, it was more of a statement. I was a 29 years old resident with a two year old son and a husband. Honestly, my marriage was over the day it started. While being pregnant with Benjamin Mark admitted he wanted to break up with me. Therefore, we stayed together despite our lack of love. Don't get me wrong, I love Mark. It's just that i'm not _in_ love with him anymore.

* * *

**« What if I find true love ? What if I wake up one day and that person is just there ? Do I lie because we're still « Married » to the public's eye or do I go on with dating that person ? »**

**« Well, if you really like that person. I'd go for it. I don't want to be the one holding you down Cal. »**

**« And Benjamin, what do we tell him ? »**

**« We tell him the truth. We're in love but we just don't make each other happy anymore. We'll be okay, I promise. »**

* * *

I had Mark's approval for dating other people and he had mine, but somehow we never found ourselves with someone else. Until today. My eyes darted to Arizona's face, she was beautiful, even under anesthesia. For a whole month, all I could think about was the way her eyes glistened with excitement when she smiled. How she shook her head slightly every time I made a joke. But mostly, even if she was adventurous, she looked respectful, disciplined. Like when she loved, there was no limitation. It's refreshing. Knowing that this person wants you. No games, just love.

I finished her surgery 2 hours later and stayed by her bed side until she woke up. _Why wasn't there any family to call ?_ I slipped my hand over hers and smiled at the contact. Her skin was soft, not like Mark's who's skin was rough and who's bones were big . She was delicate. A quick squeeze of her hand, made me shift my gazeto her eyes. Her sparkling blue eyes.

« You're here. Mm, so I am making an impression. Good » She smiled to herself as a reward.

Letting out a small laugh, I removed my hand from hers. « There was no one to call, I figured you wouldn't want to wake up in pain and have no one there. Suprisingly though, you don't seem in pain. »

« There's no one because they're all dead and I'm not in pain because I'm used to much more pain than this. I can tolerate alot. But Enough talking about me, do you want to go on a date with me, _Calliope_ ? » The smaller woman licked her lips as her gaze drifted slowly to chest.

Chosing to ignore the dead family subject, I sighed. « Actually, yes. » I repetted the same words I spoke to her the first she asked me to elopewith her on her stupidly dangerous motorcycle.

She looked surprised, but quickly recovered with a huge grin. « I can't move, as you can see. But you can. Would you like to take money into my wallet, order whatever food you love and have dinner here. With me ! Oh and I didn't forget about that kiss. You saved my life, now I want a kiss. » She had no filter, it made me want to be spontaneous too. She made it sound easy.

Slowly I put my hand over hers, she intertwined our fingers and looked up at me. « I'm Arizona Robbins. I'm the daughter of a military man who raised me to be a good man in a storm. Ever since my family died in a car accident, I've wanted to live life at it's fullest. I don't want to waste any second of it and you, you are absolutely stunning. I know it's the second time you see me, and I sound crazy because I don't know anything about you. But I really want to kiss you. »

I smiled to myself. I wanted to take it slow, but was caught off guard. Tentivally, I approached near her. She smelled of vanilla and her eyes bore down at my lips. Slowly, almost painfully, I possitionned myself so our lips were inches apart. « Kiss me » She commanded once again, with that I closed the gap between us. It was like my lips were made to fit perfectly with hers. We moved in sync, slowly, not wanting to startled the other and pulled apart.

« You are so beautiful. » She breathed out against my lips. I did not know what it was about her, but I knew she was never going to let me go.

* * *

**« Hey ma ! I'm home. Dad gave me a ride ! » The boy paused and sat down at the kitchen table « Can I ask you something ? »**

**« Sure, anything Ben. » Turning around from cooking supper, the dimpled girl faced her beautiful son.**

**« Why were you so determined to be with mom ? » The boy asked simply while bitting into an apple that he had recently aquired from his lunch box.**

**« Have you seen your mom ? She's beautiful ! She doesn't need to talk or make a statement for me to want to do anything. She just draws me in » **

** « Like gravity. » The boy looked up with a playful grin.**

So, chapter 3! A bit longer than the last ones! Finals are staring Monday, wish me luck :) Reviews make me happy, and make me wanna write more ;) Sorry if there's any mistake, i'm french Canadian.

Have a good weekend, Enjoy!


	4. Something beautiful

Chapter 4

Something beautiful

**It was a late Sunday night when Arizona slipped between the sheets of their queen sized bed. Callie groaned at the sound waking her up but the smaller woman softly gave her reassuring kisses against her temple that made her wife go right back into slumber.**

**Arizona had her doubt that their boy had started asking about how they met, but the previous encounter had just confirmed it. She wasn't too keen on it, she didn't want her kid to take it the wrong. That impulsivity and desire will get you whatever you want in life it had just worked out that way for her.**

** When Arizona was 18 years old, freshman in university, her family was in a car accident that had no mercy. Surprisingly, young Arizona wasn't mad at the world for taking her loved ones. Instead, she opened up to it in a different way. She changed programs and went into the medical field a week after, were she felt she could truly shine. Day by day, she began to speak her true emotions and live life to it's fullest. The accident made her realize that life is short, but it is also the longest thing you will ever accomplish. That's how she got the woman of her dreams. Her wife, Calliope**.

**Cuddling closer to her sleeping wife, she kissed the back of Callie's shoulder, whispering to herself « It's always darkest before the dawn. »**

* * *

General POV

«Look, I know i'm getting cleared today and we didn't get a chance to see each other much. I understand, you're a surgeon, i'm a surgeon, I get it. But I am picking you up, the second your shift ends and we are going on that date. » Arizona smiled, showing her best dimpled smile

« O-okay » Callie answered blushing. She had warned Mark that tonight was possibly the night she would get to go on a date with _the _woman she's been gushing about all week. Luckily, the man had accepted to take Benjamin for the night.

Arizona was waiting in a cab right in front of the hospital. Due to her recent injuries, she couldn't drive and had to support herself on crutches until the bone was complete heeled. Looking out the window stained with rain, nerves started to crawl into her system. She might have been confident with Callie ever since she met her, but she really wanted this to work out. Seeing the tall, curvy woman walk out of the hospital in a crimson red dress stopped Arizona's lungs from working. Never, had she felt beauty until today. The ortho surgeon looked like sunset after hiking the highest of all mountains. Even though the sound of the city was blaring behind them, Arizona swore she heard the sound of her own heart beat as Calliope reached the cab.

« I swear i'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to look at anything else, other than you. Ever » Arizona spoke her thoughts out loud, like usual. Except this one was meant only for her to hear.

Callie blushed deeply, nerves were getting the best of her tonight but Arizona made everything more comfortable. A simple thank you escaped her lips and they got into their cab, in direction of what will be a memorable night.

* * *

**« Seriously Ma, you are way too cheesy. I can't believe mom fell for that ! » **

** « Hey ! I am a hopeless romantic Benjamin. It's just how I felt, and I dove right into it. I agreed to tell you the story but you can't judge me. » Sticking her tongue out to her son, Arizona grabbed her wife's hand. The two of them were eating supper before their night shift and Benjamin had joined them after returning from Hockey practice.**

** « So, what happened on that date ? »**

* * *

The couple arrived at the town's carnival shortly after their cab ride. Arizona, who supported her leg crutches didn't want her surgery to stop them from having the best first date could possibly have.

« The carnival, uh ? Didn't take you for that kind of girl. » Callie laughed as her cellphone rang. The ringtone for their home alarmed Callie. Mark knew how badly she wanted tonight to work out, he knew not to bother her. This had to be an emergency. Quickly excusing herself to Arizona, she pulled the phone to her ear « It's Benjamin. » Mark spoke as Callie's face went white.


End file.
